Kaspar
Kaspar (real name unknown) is one of the 10,000 people trapped in Sword Art Online. He is currently employed at Fritz's Smith Shop where he works the front desk. He is a minor character in the fan fiction Misfortune Made Her Sword. Appearance Kaspar is a young man of slightly below average height and slim build. He wears his hair - black and slightly wavy - down to his chin and parted down the middle. He has dark brown eyes and a tanned complexion. Personality Kaspar is shown to be a very curt, and usually very abrasive individual. He makes only the barest attempts at being polite, even when situated behind the counter and despite Fritz's repeated requests to be nicer to customers. And it takes only a passing snappy comment to make him give up on doing even that. He is selfish as well as moderately lazy, and guards his free time fiercely regardless if he's spending it on anything or not. And although he'd never admit to it, Kaspar is still very much afraid of leaving the safety of town. Background Prior to being hired by Fritz to work in the smithy, Kaspar had never ventured out into the fields. He only left the Town of Beginnings some weeks after the first floor was cleared and new towns became available for selection in the teleport plaza. He was hired by Fritz much later, when the smith took note of the bargaining skills Kaspar had been working on in order to scrounge money together, and is still employed there. Relationships Legends Lost Fritz Despite his snappy attitude, Kaspar somehow managed to strike something akin to friendship with Fritz shortly into his employment. Although their relationship usually reveals itself through shouting across the store and sharp comments, Fritz's relaxed personality makes it work. He wouldn't admit it openly, but Kaspar is grateful to Fritz for hiring and putting up with him, as well as giving him a place to sleep, free of charge. As Kaspar never left town, he doesn't have the weapon skills to handle anything stronger than a level 1 boar, and the money-making opportunities within town were never very good, he does feel like he owes the man something. But not being able to swallow his pride long enough to come out and say thanks, he instead takes other, more subtle methods to convey it, from cleaning the shop, to cooking meals, to surveying customers for any men he thinks Fritz might fancy (and who might fancy him in turn) and trying to set them up. Abilities Sword Art Online * HP: * Level: 21 Main Equipment: * Iron Longsword * Peddler's Clothes Trivia * Kaspar was supposed to be a placeholder name. I literally just pulled it off a still of the Monument of Swordsman from the anime. Quotes * "What's the point of having ears if you don't use them? I know you've got that stupid Listening skill, you lying bastard." * "If it's that guy messaging you, be sure to flip the shutters on your way out. I don't want to deal with anyone waltzing in here after hours thinking their boring ass is entitled to my free time." * "Piss off. I know you. You're gonna get shit all done here so you might as well go." Category:SAO Player Category:Character Category:Blacksmith Category:Solo Player Category:Male